Blind Yugi's Story
by AkiiRawrz
Summary: After a fateful accident Yugi is left blind. He feels alone and even more helpless then before. Luckily Yami is here to help him. He promises him that he will be by his side till the end. But Yugi can't help but feel lonley even with Yami helping.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Fire. Fire and blood was all I could smell and taste. I remember standing in the doorway when it had happened. A burst of fire came through the window and before I knew it all I could see was darkness. The last thing I could see was glass shards flying towards my eyes, and then feeling pain. I remember feeling light on my skin and heard voices all around me. All the noises were not just normal ones. It sounded like I was in a hospital. I tried to open my eyes but the pain was unbearable. My eyes burned and felt wet.

I didn't understand what was going on and I was afraid. I could hear familiar voices as well but they weren't as loud. They sounded at a distance, where as they unfamiliar voices were very close. I tried to speak by my throat was dry and I had something on my mouth. I could feel a bright light on my face and could feel someone towering above me.

I could smell their breath and what shampoo they had used. It felt weird to me but at the same time it was the only thing I could do. I couldn't see at all and it terrified me. I wanted to open my eyes but it was painful. I didn't know why I could hear and smell everything around me.

What the heck was going on! I couldn't even begin to think of what was happening. It was all too terrifying. I wanted it to end and soon it did. I felt myself getting drowsy and before I knew it I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I awoke to the sound of beeping. My heart rate was normal. But I didn't feel normal. I tried to open my eyes but I still saw darkness. I knew my eyes were open but I couldn't see anything. I felt a presence nearby and I turned my head towards it. "You're awake" I recognized that deep voice and immediately sat up. "Y-yeah…what happened?" I asked blinking rapidly. "Well for starters you got fire and glass in your eyes" I just glared at him. "Yeah I think I know that. I mean what happened _after _that?" I could feel him staring at me and I sighed deeply.

"Go ahead and say it"

"Say what?"

"Just say that I'm blind!" I yelled. I felt tears swell up in my eyes. "It's hard to tell someone that you know. I just didn't know how you'd take it" Yami sighed. "Well look at me now!" I let out a shaky sigh and my eyes wandered the room. Even though I couldn't see I could feel everything. I could smell the floor polish of the room. It smelled like a normal hospital. "How did this happen" I shook my head violently. I laid my head back down on the pillow and sighed. This was all a dream and in a little while I will wake up fine. But this wasn't a dream, this was real and there was no escaping it. "I'm scared" I blinked back the tears and brought my eyes back to the Yami. "It is a scary thing" I sighed staring at him. "Can you come here?" I asked patting an empty space on the hospital bed. "S-sure" He muttered and I knew he was looking at me curiously. I felt him sit down and I chuckled. "I know you're staring at me like that" He chuckled sighing deeply. I smiled lowering my eyes a bit. I brought a hand to his face and caressed his cheek. "I feel even more helpless being blind" I muttered, "What am I going to do Yami?"

"Just live your life. Being blind doesn't have to stop you from being yourself" He said grabbing my hand. "Yeah but it makes it a lot harder. Is this…..permanent?" I asked suddenly. I felt his grip on my hand tighten and I sighed. "I knew it!" I yelled pulling my hand away. "I'm so sorry. I wish there is something that I can do-"

"There isn't Yami! I'm going to be like this forever!"

"I'll try to see if they can do a transplant. But for now you're going to have to deal with it, okay?" I stared at him and felt tears come to my eyes. "Okay" I smiled letting my eyes wander again. Yami continued to stare at me and I smiled. "Yami….could you come closer?" I asked. I could feel him inching away and it made me feel lonely. He started leaning closer and I placed my hand on the back of his neck.

"This is normal for the blind" I chuckled looking into what I thought was his eyes. I felt his warm breath on my lips and I opened my mouth slightly. He got the message and pressed his lips to mine. Smiling I started to kiss him back loving the feeling. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Just as I started to open my mouth to let him in the door opened.

I pulled away quickly feeling a blush rise into my cheeks. "Well look who's up!" I jumped hearing that voice. "Joey!" I yelled grinning. I heard footsteps coming closer and felt arms wrap around me. I immediately hugged back tightly. "How are yah feeling?" He asked. "Looks fine from what we saw a few minutes ago," Tristan chuckled. "Tristan!" I yelled. He walked over to the bed, and hugged me. I heard Ryou stammer from across the room.

"Ryou, come here." I didn't hear him move, and I frowned. "He's a little nervous. He was worried sick about you," Joey said. "It's okay Ryou. Either you come here, or I'm coming to you." Then, I heard footsteps move closer to the bed. I smiled, and hugged the warm body that was Ryou. "Don't be nervous. I'm still Yugi, I just have a problem; but it's a chance for me to get stronger," I said, smiling warmly.

I felt two hands wrap around my waist, and pulled me against there chest. "I'm gonna finish what I started. Don't forget that," Yami whispered into my ear. I blushed, and bowed my head. Then, there was a knock at the door. "Mr. Mutou, how are you doing?" Someone asked. "F-Fine." There was loud footsteps, and I heard Yami say something to him.

"Sorry, I'm the doctor. I jsut wanted to check on you. You are free to go whenever you want," The man said. I nodded, and felt someone stand up. "Can I have a word with you?" Yami asked. Then, they both left the room. I knew what he was talking to him about. All I could do was sit there, and hope for the best. A few minutes later they walked back in; but never said a word. I felt my heart sink. I was going to be blind; forever.


	3. Chapter 2

I sat on the large hospital bed as the doctor talked with me. "I realize you're scared. This is hard at first, but after a while you start to regain your strength," He said. I could feel him close. He sat in front of me, gently rubbing my hand for comfort. Comfort was the last thing I felt by his touch. I shook the feeling off, and continued to listen. "Your friend will take care of you. I've already given him some things he may need, and the number to a rehabilitation center specifically for you. Don't worry, you will not handle this alone.

"I've also given him my number just in case you have any questions, concerns, or just want to talk. I have a daughter who was in a n accident quite similar to yours." I nodded, given him a smile. "Thanks," I said. He chuckled, and ruffled my hair. Then, I heard his footsteps soon fade out into the hallway. "You ready to go, Yugi?" Yami's voice was heard beside me. "Y-Yeah." I tried to look in his dirrection, but knew it would be impossible.

"This is too much to take in. How long was the doctor talking to me?" I asked. Yami helped me to me feet, and sighed. "Well, about a half an hour. I'm glad he at least talked to you about this. You want me to get maybe a wheel chair?" I shook my head, "Gotta get used to this don't I?" He sighed, and slowly took my hand. He made me grab his arm, and pulled me along. "Don't worry though, I'm going to be by your side a lot more now," Yami said.

"What are you gonna do? Jump into my shoes, and see exactly what I see. Yami, you can't help me anymore than that doctor can. He has a daughter that's blind, but that doesn't mean he knows exactly how they feel." He sighed, and pulled me closer to him. "I guess you're right, but I still wanna try. You're gonna need a lot of company now, and I am going to be by your side even if you never want to see me again."

I smiled, lifting me head to the side where I sensed he was. "You're already looking directly at me. You know, I think the more you practice at focusing on the sounds around you, and your many other senses that are still in tact, you'll be able to do that every time. Well, not ever time, but you get what I'm saying," He sighed. I chuckled, wrapping my arm around his waist.

Yami came to a sudden stop, and I heard a car door open. "Here you go. Would you rather walk or..." His voice trailed off as I slowly shook my head. He nodded, and shut the door. A few minutes later I heard him climb inside. "Alright, before you were released the doctor gave me the number to this rehab center. How can rehab help with this?" Yami grumbled, "He also gave me a number to this place that sells those seeing eye dogs. And he also gave me this... I forgot exactly what it's called."

I laughed, and slowly shook my head. "Sorry, I'm new at this! Well, it's that cane thing that most blind people use. I know it's not much, but who knows it might come in handy." He started the car, and backed out of the parking lot. "Yami, where exactly did you get this car? I know by the sound of the engine, and the feel of the seats that it isn't yours," I said. Yami chuckled, "There's a good way to use those senses. No, it's not mine. Bakura lent it to me."

"Maybe this won't be bad once I understand all of this. By the way, tell Bakura that it's a really nice car." Yami nodded, chuckling lightly. "That doctor was totally coming on to you," Yami suddenly muttered.

"He was not!"

"I don't know, Yugi. He was certainly giving you the 'comforting yet strangly seductive' hand rub."

"Shut up Yami, and just drive!"

He laughed, and slowly entertwined his fingers with mine. I paused for a second, and slowly pulled away from his grasp. He seemed to be taken aback by this, but I felt his hand slowly inch away. A few minutes later I heard his car door open and close, then he opened mine. Yami slowly helped me out of the car, and walked me inside. "I've already gotten all my things un packed. I'm going to be staying here for a while," He said. He slowly sat me down on the couch. I felt him sit beside me. "I see. So you decide to move in and not ask?" He chuckled, "Sorry, but I thought it would be best."

I nodded, sitting back against the couch. "Hey, about what happened at the hospital..." His voice trailed off. I turned my head to where I heard his voice. "You regret it?" I asked. "No! Of course not..." I moved closer until I could feel the warmth of his body next to me. His hands wrapped themselves around my waist. "Did you regret it?" He asked. His hand lifted my chin to look up at him. I could feel his breath on my aching lips.

"Not at all..." I leaned closer, and placed my lips on his. Yami smiled into the kiss and slowly pulled me closer to him. He slowly pulled away, and I could feel him staring down at me. "Now I have another reason to stay," He whispered, kissing me again.


	4. Chapter 3

I sat on the large hospital bed as the doctor talked with me. "I realize you're scared. This is hard at first, but after a while you start to regain your strength," He said. I could feel him close. He sat in front of me, gently rubbing my hand for comfort. Comfort was the last thing I felt by his touch. I shook the feeling off, and continued to listen. "Your friend will take care of you. I've already given him some things he may need, and the number to a rehabilitation center specifically for you. Don't worry, you will not handle this alone.

"I've also given him my number just in case you have any questions, concerns, or just want to talk. I have a daughter who was in a n accident quite similar to yours." I nodded, given him a smile. "Thanks," I said. He chuckled, and ruffled my hair. Then, I heard his footsteps soon fade out into the hallway. "You ready to go, Yugi?" Yami's voice was heard beside me. "Y-Yeah." I tried to look in his dirrection, but knew it would be impossible.

"This is too much to take in. How long was the doctor talking to me?" I asked. Yami helped me to me feet, and sighed. "Well, about a half an hour. I'm glad he at least talked to you about this. You want me to get maybe a wheel chair?" I shook my head, "Gotta get used to this don't I?" He sighed, and slowly took my hand. He made me grab his arm, and pulled me along. "Don't worry though, I'm going to be by your side a lot more now," Yami said.

"What are you gonna do? Jump into my shoes, and see exactly what I see. Yami, you can't help me anymore than that doctor can. He has a daughter that's blind, but that doesn't mean he knows exactly how they feel." He sighed, and pulled me closer to him. "I guess you're right, but I still wanna try. You're gonna need a lot of company now, and I am going to be by your side even if you never want to see me again."

I smiled, lifting me head to the side where I sensed he was. "You're already looking directly at me. You know, I think the more you practice at focusing on the sounds around you, and your many other senses that are still in tact, you'll be able to do that every time. Well, not ever time, but you get what I'm saying," He sighed. I chuckled, wrapping my arm around his waist.

Yami came to a sudden stop, and I heard a car door open. "Here you go. Would you rather walk or..." His voice trailed off as I slowly shook my head. He nodded, and shut the door. A few minutes later I heard him climb inside. "Alright, before you were released the doctor gave me the number to this rehab center. How can rehab help with this?" Yami grumbled, "He also gave me a number to this place that sells those seeing eye dogs. And he also gave me this... I forgot exactly what it's called."

I laughed, and slowly shook my head. "Sorry, I'm new at this! Well, it's that cane thing that most blind people use. I know it's not much, but who knows it might come in handy." He started the car, and backed out of the parking lot. "Yami, where exactly did you get this car? I know by the sound of the engine, and the feel of the seats that it isn't yours," I said. Yami chuckled, "There's a good way to use those senses. No, it's not mine. Bakura lent it to me."

"Maybe this won't be bad once I understand all of this. By the way, tell Bakura that it's a really nice car." Yami nodded, chuckling lightly. "That doctor was totally coming on to you," Yami suddenly muttered.

"He was not!"

"I don't know, Yugi. He was certainly giving you the 'comforting yet strangly seductive' hand rub."

"Shut up Yami, and just drive!"

He laughed, and slowly entertwined his fingers with mine. I paused for a second, and slowly pulled away from his grasp. He seemed to be taken aback by this, but I felt his hand slowly inch away. A few minutes later I heard his car door open and close, then he opened mine. Yami slowly helped me out of the car, and walked me inside. "I've already gotten all my things un packed. I'm going to be staying here for a while," He said. He slowly sat me down on the couch. I felt him sit beside me. "I see. So you decide to move in and not ask?" He chuckled, "Sorry, but I thought it would be best."

I nodded, sitting back against the couch. "Hey, about what happened at the hospital..." His voice trailed off. I turned my head to where I heard his voice. "You regret it?" I asked. "No! Of course not..." I moved closer until I could feel the warmth of his body next to me. His hands wrapped themselves around my waist. "Did you regret it?" He asked. His hand lifted my chin to look up at him. I could feel his breath on my aching lips.

"Not at all..." I leaned closer, and placed my lips on his. Yami smiled into the kiss and slowly pulled me closer to him. He slowly pulled away, and I could feel him staring down at me. "Now I have another reason to stay," He whispered, kissing me again.

Yami went to the store to get food to cook, and then he made dinner for us two. It felt weird being home by myself when I couldn't see a thing. I was honestly really scared, but I didn't want to go to the store either. Everyone would stare at me. Yami talked to me while he was cooking. "Dinner is almost ready. Don't worry, I'm not poisoning it," Yami laughed. I chuckled, feeling the couch underneath my fingertips. The TV blasted in front of me. I could tell by the sound of it that it was a rerun of one of my favorite shows. I could tell exactly what was going on. It was actually kind of fun guessing what was happening in the scene.

I tried changing the channels to see what I could come up with. Yami chuckled at me, bringing my plate to me. Honestly, I tried to eat very slowly. It was all routine, so it wasn't that difficult. But not seeing what I was picking up frightened me. "I let you just have some soft food for now, so that way it wasn't that difficult," Yami said from beside me. "Thank you." He kissed my cheek, placing my drink in my hand. I tasted the water, afraid he was trying to give me alcohol. Yami laughed at my reaction.

"Yami, can I ask you something?" I asked once I finished. "Yeah, sure." He took both our plates into the kitchen, and then sat back beside me. I could feel his breath on my face, so I knew he was close. I could feel the heat off of him. "Tell me exactly how different I look," I said. I could tell he was smiling by the way he spoke. "Your eyes are a lighter color now, but everything is really the same. Your face is more innocent. Almost like you are confused and the light that once over come you is now burning out." I nodded, drinking the water in my hands.

"Is it different?"

I turned back to his voice, nodding. "It's very different. I can't see a thing, of course, but every other sense in my body is working ten times better. I can hear the smile in your voice, and your feelings by the tone. I tell where you are by your smell or your body heat that radiates. It is really scary, but it's almost like with those I can figure it out on my own. Now I see why it is so hard for people, and I realize I took what I had for granted," I said. Yami followed every word. He took my hand, holding it in his. "You're so strong, Yugi." I nodded, biting the inside of my cheek.

"I can't imagine what you're going to come in contact with, but I'll be here with you every step of the way. You're not going to get rid of me."

"Thank you, Yami."

He cupped my cheek, leaning closer. In an instant, his pressed his lips against mine again. All my feelings washed away in that instant. He was the only thing that made me not afraid. I was completely in debt to him. Yami was the only person that would ever be there for me this much, 24/7. I couldn't imagine anyone else with me right now. We've been through so much together. Now I'm just happy we can share this experience as more than friends. It made all my other feelings so much more natural. With him, I was ready for any obstacle I was now going to face. He was going to be there to help me through it. Whether I get my sight back... or not.


End file.
